Teman Abadi Part 3
by Ciezie Zordick
Summary: Lanjutan teman abadi. KyuHyuk. SeKai. HyukKai. Typo. BL. Friendship. DLDR


**Teman Abadi 3**

**By Me**

**Semua pemain bukan milik saya. KyuHyuk. SeKai. HyukKai **

**Typo, BL.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tahan napas. Buang pelan-pelan. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bahagia. Aku tak apa-apa.

Dengan mantap kembali kuhirup dan kuhembuskan napas. Masuk ke dalam kelas, duduk di kursiku.

"Hyukkie..."

'Itu hanya Kyuhyun, dan dia bukan bukan Kyu.' Kurapalkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang.

Aku menoleh dan memberikan senyum sewajarnya.

"Maaf..." jangan ekspresi itu Kyuhyun.

"Untuk?" aku masih mencoba tersenyum wajar.

"Apapun itu. Kemarin malam, kau pulang begitu saja. Umma dan Appa menanyakanmu."

"Ah maaf. Aku buru-buru kemarin."

"Benar kau tak apa-apa?"

Aku mengangguk dan kembali memberi senyum (pura-pura) wajar.

Kyuhyun kelihatan menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu mendekat padaku. Masih kucoba memasang senyum wajar itu, meski rasanya sebentar lagi aku tak sanggup menahan bibirku untuk tertarik ke bawah.

"Aku menyayangimu. Dan aku tetap akan menjadi sahabatmu, apa dan bagaimanapun kau."

"Naif..." desisku.

"Naif?" ternyata dia mendengarnya. Ayolah Kyuhyun pergi saja, aku tak sanggup lagi untuk berpura-pura baik-baik saja.

"Aku naif. Kyu... Kau... bisakah tidak bicara padaku saat ini?" mataku sudah memerah, tak bisa kah kau pergi saja Kyuhyun, jangan hiraukan aku kalau kau tak mencintaiku.

"Hyukkie..."

"Please... aku ingin sendirian..."

Kyuhyun menatapku lama sebelum akhirnya kembali ke bangkunya. Kembali kutarik dan keluarkan napas, menentramkan hatiku. Menghilangkan kabut yang hampir saja akan menjadi hujan di mataku. Tak seharusnya aku membuka hatiku kan? Akhirnya selalu begini. Nasib bahagia bukanlah garis hidupku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku segera berlari sebelum Kyuhyun berhasil menggapai lengan atau bagian tubuhku yang manapun. Cukup. Aku harus melupakan Kyuhyun. Aku masih punya Kyu. Aku masih punya Umma, cukup mereka berdua. Setelah cukup jauh dari sekolah, aku mulai berjalan pelan, berharap Kyu datang. Tapi dia tak ada, di sini ada beberapa orang yang berjalan. Dia tak mungkin menampakkan diri.

Lalu secara tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan erat menerjangku. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di trotoar. Aku membuka mata dan mendapati gumpalan hitam di dadaku. Itu rambut seseorang. Badannya terasa bergetar di tubuhku. Dia menangis? Siapa dia? Kenapa memelukku?

"Se.. sehunnie... jangan tinggalkan aku lagi... hiks..." terdengar suaranya yang sedikit berat, dia seorang namja pastinya.

Sehunnie? Apa namja ini salah mengenali orang. Aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya agar berdiri. Tapi dia benar-benar melekat erat ke tubuhku. Untunglah beberapa orang datang dan membantuku mengangkat namja itu.

Dia tetap mencengkram lenganku erat meski kini aku sudah berdiri, ketika dia akhirnya mendongak, barulah bisa kulihat wajahnya. Wajah yang unik dan manis. Tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba memelukku?

Lalu akhirnya bisa kutangkap wajah seseorang di samping namja itu, seorang gadis yang mirip seperti namja itu, ia memberiku senyum minta maaf.

"Kai... lihat baik-baik dia bukan Sehun..." bisik yeoja itu dengan lembut.

Namja yang dipanggil Kai itu mendelik pada orang yang kemungkinan adalah kakaknya itu. "Dia... Sehun... DIA SEHUN... DIA SEHUNKU..."

Aku mematung medengar dia berteriak dan kini kembali mencengkram tubuhku. Gadis itu terlihat putus asa. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku masih mematung, hanya sesekali pandangku beralih antara gadis itu dan namja ini.

"Baiklah... biarkan Noona bicara pada Sehunnie ya..."

Kai menatapku lama dan kemudian menatap Noonanya. Kembali menatapku lagi, terlihat olehku, Noonanya memberi isyarat agar aku mengangguk. Maka aku pun menganggukan kepala.

"Jangan pergi dan meninggalkan aku lagi..." desisnya dengan mata sedih yang membuatku bahkan mengangguk begitu saja.

Sang Noona pun mendekat.

"Tolong bantu kami..."

Aku memandangnya kosong. Membantu orang lain? Hah. Aku saja tak ada yang membantu. Tapi begitu melihat Kai yang sedang menggesek-gesekkan ujung sepatunya di trotoar dengan ekspresi sedih yang amat familiar (aku sering melihatnya pada wajahku sendiri ketika bercermin), aku pun mengangguk. Setidaknya hidupku yang menyebalkan ini ada juga gunanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Membantu Kai tak sulit. Aku hanya diminta pura-pura menjadi Sehun. Siapa Sehun? Biar kujelaskan. Dia adalah sahabat, setidaknya itu yang mereka ikrarkan ketika Sehun masih hidup. Tapi rupanya Kai diam-diam menyukai Sehun, sangat mencintainya. Itu lah yang membuat ia terpukul dan tak mau menerima ketika Sehun ternyata sudah meninggal. Bukankah kami punya cerita yang hampir sama. Aku jadi tak keberatan membantunya.

Anehnya, ketika aku melihat foto Sehun, sebenanya kami tak mirip. Ya kulit kami memang sama-sama putih. Tapi selain itu sepertinya tak ada. Kata kakaknya sih kami mempunyai style yang agak mirip juga pembawaan. Ya apapun itu lah terserahlah, yang pasti aku tak berkeberatan lagi membantu Kai.

Untung aku juga tak mesti berpura-pura dan memirip-miripkan diri dengan Sehun. Karena Kai diberi tahu Noonanya, bahwa aku hilang ingatan. Mudah kan? Lagipula Kai sangat manis, aku pasti senang andai dia bisa jadi adikku.

"Ya... kenapa tak memakannya?"

Aku tergagap dan buru-buru memberinya senyum manis, "Aku terkagum-kagum padamu Kai..."

"Asihh kau ini..." dia menunduk dalam. Hahha benar-benar manis.

Sepintas dilihat dia memang seperti namja manly yang sexy dengan kulit hitam manis dan style baju yang ya.. Kai selalu entah lupa atau sengaja tak bisa memakai jaketnya dengan benar sehingga terkesan seperti bad boy. Tapi entah kenapa di mataku dia manis, lucu, dan aku merasa aneh sendiri dengan pemikiran itu. biasanya merekalah yang menyebutku manis dan sebagainya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya..."

Matanya langsung awas. Tatapan mata yang selalu membuatku kalah. Dia lebih kelam dari yang kupunya.

"Kai.. aku tak kan meninggalkanmu.. aku akan kembali lagi ya..."

Dia menunduk dan memalingkan pandangan, selalu begini. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tapi aku juga tak bisa selamanya di sisinya, aku harus pulang.

"Kai..."

Dia akhirnya berbalik dan tersenyum, "Janji?"

Aku mengangguk segera. Dia akhirnya tersenyum. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, karena aku pasti akan pergi, temani aku selama aku ada."

Apa maksudnya? Dia tersenyum lebih lebar, "Sudah pergi sana!"

Aku mendekat dan mengacak rambutnya, kubenarkan jaketnya.

"Besok jam yang sama aku datang. Ara?"

Dia mengangguk manis.

Aku menghela napas dan kemudian segera berbalik dan pulang. Rasanya cukup menyenangkan perasaan ini. Merasa hidupku ada gunanya ternyata bisa memberiku sedikit bahagia. Aku tersenyum dalam perjalanan pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan banyak tersenyum.."

Aku mendecak dan berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Aishh aku mengatakan ini karena sayang padamu."

"Aku tahu..." aku membuka kancing baju seragamku dan menggantinya dengan baju santai.

"Tahu? Apa yang kau tahu? Kau ini..."

"Aku tahu kalau aku ini plin plan.. aku tahu itu." aku mendekat dan duduk di samping Kyu.

"Bukan itu. Ya itu juga benar sih, tapi maksudku. Aku hanya takut. Kalau kau banyak tersenyum seperti ini, ujung-ujungnya pasti menangis lagi. Jangan terlalu larut dalam kebahagiaan."

Aku memandang Kyu tajam. Hahaha meski tak mau kuakui... tapi dia benar. Hanya saja aku ingin menikmati kebahagiaan yang tak seberapa ini.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih.. aku..."

"Kau hanya berusaha jujur... aku tahu itu Kyu..."

Lalu sepi. Aku takut ini benar, kebahagiaanku selalu tak ditakdirkan abadi. Meski memang tak ada kebahagiaan yang abadi. Aku kembali memandangnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Tumben bermanis manis begini..."

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu..."

Tak ada jawaban, hanya elusan dan nyanyiannya mulai terdengar, membuatku sedikit demi sedikit terbuai hingga akhirnya tertidur nyenyak. Anehnya mimpiku indah dan mimpi itu bersama Kai juga Kyu. Mimpi yang membuatku bahkan ingin tinggal selamanya saja di sana. Meski saat terjaga nanti mungkin aku akan lupa mimpi ini, seperti halnya semua mimpi yang semakin diingat malah semakin mengabur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa?"

Kai langsung menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sedang dimainkannya tadi. Apa ya? Apa Kai menyembunyikan ini dari Sehun juga?

"Bukan apa-apa. Wah senang sekali, ternyata kau memang tak meninggalkanku. Kau selalu datang lagi."

Aku tak ingin bahagia, tapi melihat senyumnya membuatku bahagia. Ingat Hyuk dia tak mencintaimu, dia menganggapmu orang lain.

"Ayo jalan-jalan..."

"Hah? Minta izin dulu pada noonamu..."

Dia menggeleng. "Ayolah..."

"Tapi kai.."

"Dulu kau tak pernah menolak, diam-diam kita pasti berjalan-jalan kabur dari pengawasan Noona..."

Mati aku.

" Baiklah.."

Dia melonjak dan langsung menarik tanganku. Ini takkan apa apa kan? Hanya jalan-jalan saja kan? Pasti tak masalah. Lihat lagi pula dia sudah bahagia begitu. Aku segera mengikuti langkahnya. Kami duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Kai tak melepaskan tautan lengannya. Baru kusadari lagi lagi dia tak pernah bisa memakai bajunya dengan benar. Aku menarik kerah sweaternya yang sedikit melorot di pundaknya.

Dia tersenyum dan memandangku.

"Ternyata kau tak lupa kebiasaan itu."

Aku berusaha tersenyum wajar, meski aku tak punya clue apa yang dia maksud.

"Kau selalu bilang aku tak pernah bisa dengan benar memakai baju, sepatu bahkan tas. Bajuku kadang tak terkancing atau jaketku selalu melorot di pundakku. Tasku kadang hanya kuselempangkan sebelah dan terkadang lupa kukancing. Sepatuku kadang aku lupa belum mengikat talinya dengan benar. Kau selalu membenarkan semuanya dengan omelan yang sama. 'Kai kapan kau bisa melakukan semuanya dengan benar?'. Kau lupa yang itu?" dia memandang mataku langsung.

Aku hanya menggaruk belakang kepalaku bingung.

"Sudah tak usah diingat. Aku bahagia sekali kau ada di sini. Saat mereka bilang kau mati rasanya jantungku ikut berhenti berdetak. Mereka benar-benar jahat karena membohongiku. Ishhh."

Aku tersenyum pahit.

"Sehun kau tahu aku mencintaimu dan aku menyesal karena belum sempat mengatakannya padamu dari dulu. Aku mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kau menggenggam tanganku saat aku jatuh. Sejak pertama kau mengenalkan namamu. Semakin cinta ketika kau tak henti mengajakku agar lebih banyak tersenyum. Selalu setiap harinya."

Cukup! Aku merasa jahat sekarang karena secara tidak langsung aku sudah membohongi namja polos ini. Maafkan aku Kai. Maaf.

"Aku selalu ingin mengatakan terimakasih karena tak menyerah padaku. Meski aku berlaku bagaimana pun, kau tetap tak jera mendekat padaku."

Aku tak bisa mendengar ini lagi, aku menariknya dalam pelukan dalam. Ternyata kita memang sama Kai, kita sama-sama jiwa sepi. Apa Sehunmu itu seperti Kibumku. Mereka berdua jahat kalau begitu meninggalkan kita, setelah kita jatuh terlalu dalam pada mereka. Setelah memberi kita rasa terlindungi. Mereka jahat Kai.

Dia membalas pelukku erat. Aku akan menjagamu. Tak peduli aku harus menjadi Sehun seumur hidupku di matamu. Tak boleh lagi ada yang sepertiku. Kau harus bahagia Kai.

"Nado. Aku mencintaimu juga Kai.. sangat..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyu diam tak berkata. Meski itu kata nyinyir, sebenarnya aku lebih suka dia berbicara daripada diam seperti saat ini. Itu pertanda yang sedikit buruk. Aku takkan mendapat pelukan dan nyanyiannya sepertinya.

"Wae?"

Aku mendekat dan memeluk-meluk badannya.

"Kau akan terluka!"

Aku tahu maksudnya soal aku dan Kai kan?

Aku menghela napas. Dia aneh kadang menyuruhku bahagia, terpuruk, bersedih dan kadang juga mengesalkan seperti ini.

"Awal yang buruk dan salah akan berakhir begitu juga. Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis setiap malam seperti orang gila lagi."

"Pergi kalau begitu!" aku memalingkan wajah.

"Aku tidak mengatakan ini untuk melukaimu. Aku ada untuk menguatkanmu."

"Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Bahkan aku tak melakukan ini untuk diriku sendiri. Dan ini masih salah di matamu?"

Kyu memelotitiku. "Kau takkan bahagia, karena kau menipunya sejak awal."

"Kau pikir aku yang memintanya? Jadi menurutmu aku harus meninggalkannya begitu saja? Dia sama sepertiku?"

"Tinggalkan dia kalau kau tak ingin bersedih lagi. Bagaimana kalau dia ingat siapa Sehun, dia hanya akan menuduhmu penipu."

Aku menghentakkan kakiku kesal. Aku tak bisa, takkan pernah bisa menang melawan kata-katanya.

"Pergi saja kalau kau tak suka!"

"Jinja? Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau..."

Dan dia menghilang begitu aku menolehkan pandanganku lagi padanya. Aku langsung terduduk sambil menutup wajahku. Tak mengertikah aku kesepian kenapa kau tak berkeras untuk tinggal? Aku membutuhkanmu Kyu. Walau kau tak nyata, walau kau bagian dari sisi jiwaku yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie..."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun memegang lenganku erat. Perasaanku tak terlalu sakit lagi sekarang, maka aku bisa tersenyum benar-benar wajar padanya. "Apa?"

"Aku putus dengannya."

Aku mematung dan memandang Kyuhyun tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin jadi sahabatmu. Kalau keberadaanku sebagai pacarnya akan menyakitimu maka kupilih memutuskannya sampai kau bisa menerimanya."

Ya ampun Kyuhyun kalau begini caranya, aku malah akan berharap lebih.

"Aku tak bisa menawarkan apa yang kau mau. Tapi setidaknya aku serius ingin jadi sahabatmu dan aku melepaskannya untuk membuktikan kalau aku memang tulus padamu."

Aku terpaku. Ya ampun aku benar-benar egois. Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya erat. Sahabat? Bukankah itu tidak buruk. Kenapa aku tak memikirkan itu selama ini. Kurasakan Kyuhyun menepuk punggungku.

"Terimakasih Kyu."

"Sama-sama, jadi boleh aku kembali bermain bersamamu."

"Tentu saja, tapi tidak hari ini ya, aku ada janji."

"Aku kecewa. Tapi baiklah, hubungi aku kalau kau ada waktu luang."

Aku mengannguk dan kembali tersenyum. Kyuhyun lalu menepuk pundakku. "Aku duluan kalau begitu."

Aku terus tersenyum sampai punggung Kyuhyun menjauh. Sahabat? Aku punya sahabat. Lalu ketika bayangan Kai melintas, aku segera berlari menuju halte Bus.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pingsan?"

Noona Kai mengangguk. "Dia sedikit kelelahan. Tapi tak masalah. Terimakasih, kau telah membuatnya mau melakukan terapi."

"Terapi?"

"Sebelumnya dia tak mau sembuh, Sehun yang berhasil meyakinkan. Ketika Sehun meninggal dia tak mau lagi. Dan kau berhasil membuatnya semangat lagi."

Aku menganga. Tuhan betapa kau mencintaiku. Di saat aku merasakan bahagia lagi, aku mendapati kenyataan dia akan meninggal. Benar kata Kyu ternyata, kebahagiaanku selalu berakhir dengan kesedihan yang dalam.

"Tapi kumohon berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa ya. Dia tak mau kau tahu."

Aku mengangguk pasrah. Tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa aba-aba. Lagipula kalau dia terapi berarti ada harapan untuk sembuh kan? Ayolah Hyukkie. Aku tersenyum pada Noona Kai.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Dia balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku diantar sampai kamarnya lalu ia keluar meninggalkanku dengan Kai. Aku duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya. Kai terlihat damai saat tertidur dan makin terlihat lucu bagiku. Aku mengambil tangannya dan menggenggam erat. Perasaan apa yang kurasakan ini? Aku rasa ini bukan cinta. Tapi aku begitu ingin melindunginya. Apa ini yang namanya... bayangan Kyuhyun melintas. Perasaan ingin bersahabat itu?

Entahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung..."

Aku bahkan tak sempat menyeimbangkan badan dan berakhir dengan terlentang di lantai dengan dia di atasku. Dia? Sepertinya de javu. Ini suara Kai kan? Tapi tunggu dulu, tadi dia berteriak Hyung?

Aku segera bangkit dan menarik Kai juga untuk berdiri, tak perlu takut seluruh isi sekolah sudah pulang dari tadi. Aku seperti biasa selalu jadi kambing hitam dan akhrinya melaksanakan hukuman yang mestinya bukan untukku.

"Kai..." benar kan, ini Kai...

"Hyung..." dia tersenyum manis.

"Hyung?"

"Hyukkie Hyung..."

"Kai..." aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah sadar sejak lama Hyung, tapi aku membutuhkan Hyung. Aku malah berjanji dalam hati, kalau aku sembuh aku akan mengaku pada Hyung."

"Hah... kau sudah tahu? dan.. apa? Kau sembuh?"

Dia mengangguk manis. Aku segera memeluknya. "Haaah.. dan sepertinya Hyung sudah tahu soal sakitku ya? Pasti Noona yang menyebarkan... ishhh dia..."

"Sudahlah Kai..."

"Dan tahu Hyung, aku mengerti sekarang rasanya memang lebih baik cintaku pada Sehun tak terungkapkan..."

"Hmmm?" aku melepaskan pelukan dan menatapnya yang tersenyum mantap tak ada kelam itu lagi pada matanya.

"Hubungan ini tak mendapat restunya di dunia. Mungkin di dunia sana aku bisa memintanya, karena kami sama-sama bersabar tak melanggar aturannya ketika di dunia ini."

Aku tersentak, apa ini berarti maksudnya juga mengambil Kibum? Aku memandang Kai dan tersenyum. Kau menyadarkanku banyak hal Kai.

"Hyung tetap mau bersahabat denganku kan? Sebagai Hyukjae Hyung?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja..."

"Wuahh aku senang sekali. Errr tapi tunggu Hyung ... itu siapa... dari tadi sepertinya dia memperhatikan kita.."

Aku segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati... rupanya itu Kyuhyun, dia tersenyum dan mendekat setelah kuberi tanda untuk mendekat.

"Ini sahabat Hyung, Kyuhyun."

Kai tersenyum dan membungkuk pada Kyuhyun, "Kai imnida..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kyuhyun..."

Aku tersenyum menatap keduanya, rasanya ternyata menyenangkan juga.

"Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun menyikut pinggangku.

"Aku bahagia mempunyai dua sahabat seperti kalian."

"Owhhh jadi sekarang kau tak menyukaiku lagi?"

"Menyukai?" Kai menatapku dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Yaa... jangan menyebalkan kau Kyuhyun!" aku memberi Kyuhyun deathglare yang dibalasnya dengan cengiran jahil.

"Aishh kau tak mengakui kalau kau sempat jatuh cinta padaku. Iya tak heran sih aku kan memang tampan.."

"Ya aishhh kau..." aku bersiap hendak memberinya jitakan.

"Jinja Hyung? Ayo ceritakan lebih banyak lagi?"

Ya ampun mereka berdua, "Heii aku tak begitu lagi..."

"Jadi begini Kai..."

"Yaakkk..." aku hendak menarik tangan Kyuhyun, tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari sambil menarik Kai.

"Ayo kita cerita di tempat lain Kai..."

Aishh mereka ini menyebalkan sekali. Aku menghentakkan kaki. Tapi tak lama aku tersenyum melihat dari kejauhan mereka sedang asyik berbisik-bisik. Apa begini akhir ceritaku. Ah ternyata aku bisa bahagia juga, meski bukan dengan cara yang selama ini aku pikir bisa membuatku bahagia. Masihkah aku harus membenci Tuhan dan garis takdirnya?

Masihkah aku akan bertemu Kyu?

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Part ini tak menarik ya?

Sebenarnya ada satu chap lagi, tapi saya tak tahu akan publish atau tidak.. yang mau baca part akhir itu, silakan hubungi PM saya :D

Dan sedikit penjelasan soal Kyu. Saya rasa semua orang mempunyai sosok sahabat abadi sepertinya meski kadar kerealannya berbeda. Kyu bagi saya adalah bagian pikiran saya yang lain. Ketika memutuskan sesuatu semacam ada bisikan-bisikan di otak yang memberi pertimbangan baik dan buruk. Bagi saya seperti itulah Kyu, meski bagi sebagian orang lain. Sosok Kyu adalah teman hayalan yang benar-benar terlihat real.


End file.
